fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Origins Ch.6
---- Orgins Ch.6 ----''Knock. Knock.'' Someone was at the guild hall door. At four in the morning. Great. Knock. Knock. "It just gets louder every minute!" ''Gia thought in annoyance. People were awake and out in the guild hall as she had heard. That much was clear after Abraham's meltdown the other day. So why wasn't anyone answering? 'BAM. BAM. BAM.' ''"Maybe I should answer it before they get too mad and decide to break the door and take it with them." ''Gia mused as she sat up. Springtime in East Crest came late, she noted as she shut her window to protect herself from the cold winter air. She began to reminisce on memories of springtime in her old village. How the sakura trees bloomed and how the pollen made Mama's nose turn a shade of red that could rival any tomato on Earth Land. How Papa would bring her flower crowns out of the posies and daises around his guild. How Mama would hit him with her cooking spoon when he tried to put one on her when he was aware of her allergy. Gia giggled at the memory. If only they could've made more before- 'BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM.' She should really open the door before whoever was out their took down the entire guild with them. Gia put her memories on hold as she shrugged her blanket over her and carried her stuffed bear out to the guild hall. Gia scowled at the sleepy faces of her guild mates on the tables near the door. Her scowl turned into a deep frown as the banging on the door got louder. She was about to open the door when the person outside decided they had waited long enough. '"THUNDER PUUUUNCH!"' Gia's screams of horror and collision with the wooden floor of the guild hall were enough to wake up the seemingly comatose guild members. "Miss Gia! Are you alright?" said one. "The hell is wrong with you guys?! Don't you know who she is?" cried another. She was fine, really, but the wooden floor did not soothe her landing at all. "Oi! What's with all this damn racket?! Can't you see I'm-!" began Abraham as he stormed out from his library. His eyes went from the intruders at the door, the (now broken) guild hall door, the crowded guild hall members and Gia on the ground. His face contorted with rage at the intruders face. "You!'' How dare you harm my daughter! What is the meaning of this Jordan?" he screamed. Gia looked to the orange haired man who seemed to be "Jordan". He was dressed in a uniform she had seen before. It belonged to the military force of the Magic Council. The Magic Council was often sent to her father's guild and when she was there they socialized with her by telling her stories and showing off some magic. But what were they doing here? "I believe that is a question we have for ''you, ''Abraham." said a bearded old man. He was tall and strong, she could sense it from him. But he couldn't have been too old as he still had dark brown hair on his head. Abraham froze upon the old man's arrival. Gia had never seen Abraham this still before. It was odd, seeing as he was always moving about from his office to her room to the front of the guild hall and then back to his library for more work. The older man stood in front of Abraham and smiled. "It's been quite some time hasn't it Abraham? What have you been up to?" he chirped. Abraham grunted and smirked. "I believe you'd know the answer since you're already here, Blanco. But why'd you bring the gerbil with you? Can't defend on your own anymore, huh?" he taunted. Jordan growled and made an attempt to advance but the man named Blanco had stopped him. "We are here on reports about your guild Abraham. Why don't we go to back that office of yours you love so much and have a little chat about what it is you people do around here?" Blanco offered. Abraham's eyes widened but still tried to continue his calm facade. "W-Why yes of course! Right this way you two." he guided them to the back of the guild. Right before he entered he turned around to face the guild members. "What are you all doing just sitting here and doing nothing? One of you take Gia to her quarters and make sure she is healthy! The rest of you, make this guild proud and go on a damn job and actually complete it this time." he said as he rubbed his temples. ''"Oh boy, I've got a lot of lies to tell...where do I begin?" ''Abraham thought to himself as he closed the door to his office with a smirk. Category:Storyline